<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JIKI by Gymex, moonnielix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648931">JIKI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex'>Gymex</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnielix/pseuds/moonnielix'>moonnielix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ, SF9, victon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1k, 2k, ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baek Zuho, Bottom Choi Jongho, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Choi Jongho-centric, Dark Magic, Do Hanse - Freeform, Drama, Elemental Magic, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Fantasy, Legends, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Magical Realism, Mentioned VICTON Ensemble, Mild Smut, Plot, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Smut, Soft Choi San, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, Top Jeong Yunho, War, World Domination, Yaoi, jung wooyoung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnielix/pseuds/moonnielix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo de fantasía, un extraordinario ingan llamado Jongho, tendrá que atravesar varios obstáculos para darse cuenta que es el legendario Kanshisha del tan extendido mito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Do Hanse/Baek Zuho, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería vivir en un mundo gobernado por las leyes de la magia? ¿Cómo podrían convivir la naturaleza junto a individuos capaces de manejarla a su antojo? Hace aproximadamente cuatro milenios, en un planeta llamado <em>Gadian</em>, en la constelación de <em>Zibanu</em>, surgió una sociedad como esa, capaz de desarrollar poderosas energías, controlarlas e incluso descubrir maneras de aumentar su potencial hasta el punto de dañar o extinguir a otros seres.</p><p> </p><p>Estas habilidades fueron evolucionando hasta encontrarnos en la actualidad, donde existen infinidad de poderes que socialmente son clasificados según su rango, su peligrosidad, su procedencia y su frecuencia. Los más usuales son los poderes elementales. Se tratan de aquellos poderes que tienen su origen en los elementos de la naturaleza, como por ejemplo, las personas capaces de controlar el agua. Otros poderes comunes son los de curación y los físicos, que otorgan la habilidad de controlar y conocer la capacidad de restaurar cualquier damnificación provocada o de evitar las lesiones, hablamos pues de gente capaz de ser ignífuga o invisible. También son corrientes los sensoriales y tecnológicos, que se basan en los sentidos y las creaciones tecnológicas. Por último pero no menos importante, nos encontramos los psíquicos. Estos son aquellos cuya aptitud es controlar mentes, o manipular la memoria a su antojo y su propósito principal siempre es la mente. Afortunadamente, no son tan frecuentes, puesto que los dueños de esta práctica suelen ser viles y ambiciosos.</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de la existencia de todas estas destrezas, hay muchas personas que no consiguen desarrollar su poder, e incluso nunca llegan a saber cuál es. Por otro lado, como ha sido mencionado al principio, hay ciertos individuos que no solo son capaces de controlar su poder en su punto máximo, sino que pueden excederlo. Estas personas son comúnmente conocidas como los <em>Jikis</em>. Son maestres totales de sus categorías y son los únicos que tienen acceso al <em>Kaelum</em>, un templo fantástico abundante de antiguas escrituras, situado en el cielo, cual única vía para llegar allí es en un barco flotante e invisible al ojo de un ciudadano ordinario.</p><p> </p><p>En el <em>Kaelum</em> se resguardan y protegen cientos de hechizos además del control de poderes oscuros. Estos se denominan así debido a lo perjudiciales que podrían llegar a ser. Se trata de la anulación de poderes, paranormales, hechicería, magia negra y de manipulación. Mas la leyenda más antigua e importante que preserva el <em>Kaelum</em> es la profecía del <em>Kanshisha</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Cuenta la leyenda, creada hacia el siglo II a.n.e, que un día un <em>ingan</em> poseería la integridad de obtener todos los poderes conocidos y por conocer. El <em>Kanshisha</em> se convertiría en el maestro más poderoso de la historia, superando así a los <em>Jikis</em>. Desde hace siglos, muchos han perseguido este mito con la esperanza de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor o destruirlo y gobernarlo. Es aquí donde comienza nuestro relato, con un joven llamado Jongho que desconoce lo que le depara su futuro. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! Esta historia está co-escrita, para el reto de EYE 2 EYE. ¡Espero que os haya interesado este prólogo, guste esta historia, disfrutéis, y le deis mucho amor y apoyo! Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida, muchos besos y abrazos de nuestra parte</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Huída hacia Kaeli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquel día, hacía demasiado viento en la ciudad de Kaeli. Un Jongho de apenas tres años junto a sus padres, paseaban por un parque cuando una impetuosa ráfaga de aire arrancó de su pequeña cabeza su nuevo gorro y se lo llevó volando. Sus padres, exaltados, intentaron correr tras él para atraparlo, pero en un instante, el gorro estaba de nuevo en manos de Jongho, que había podido controlar la ráfaga con tan solo extender su diminuta mano. Minjae y Soojin se quedaron atónitos ante dicha escena asumiendo que su hijo tendría la capacidad de manejar la aeroquinesis.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, dos años más tarde, mientras la familia veraneaba en la playa de Shui, un Jongho de cinco años chapoteaba con curiosidad en la orilla. Un instante después, el infante era capaz de crear figuras a base de agua, con forma de pequeño dragón. Sus padres, con mirada sorpresiva a la vez que confusa, observaron a su preciado hijo preguntándose entre sí cómo era posible que controlase la hidroquinesis.</p><p> </p><p>Lo dejaron pasar creyendo que su deducción no había sido nada más que una hipótesis incorrecta, pero esa idea rápidamente cambió cuando en un descuido, Soojin había dejado el fuego encendido de la cocina y este se había extendido por toda ella. Temiendose lo peor, corrió para sacar a Jongho de la casa, pero tal fue su asombro cuando vio a su hijo de siete años absorber en su puño las amenazantes llamas de la cocina. Fue en ese momento en el que supo que su hijo no era un chico normal y corriente. Hasta ahora, había conseguido el manejo de tres poderes elementales, cosa que ningún ingan en el planeta tenía la capacidad de realizar. Ella misma solo tenía el poder de curar a todos los seres vivos, lo que la había ayudado a ser una médica excelente.</p><p> </p><p>Preocupados por que esto fuera resultado de una enfermedad nunca vista, se plantearon la posibilidad de llevarle ante un especialista. Minjae, enfadado con su esposa por querer exponer a su hijo ante tal peligro la convenció para mantener esta especialidad en secreto y nunca revelársela a nadie. El miedo de que su hijo pudiera ser el objetivo de experimentos, acoso e incluso la muerte provocaron que Minjae y Soojin lo sobreprotegiesen ocultándole todo tipo de información sobre los poderes a Jongho y lo criaran en casa, lejos de todo aquello que pudiera perjudicarle.</p><p> </p><p>Jongho conocía los poderes. Sabía que existían varios tipos de ellos, que su madre era curandera y su padre tenía agilidad sobrehumana. Los había visto en películas, leído en libros, y observado cada mínimo detalle de ellos. No obstante, nunca había visto a sus padres utilizarlos, así como tampoco sabía cuál era el suyo si es que tenía alguno. Para Jongho, la normalidad era vivir como un ingan común y corriente, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que algún día se le otorgase la oportunidad de ser libre y experimentar por su propia cuenta para poder descubrir su habilidad.</p><p> </p><p>— Mamá... — dijo Jongho con aire tímido — ¿Podemos hablar?</p><p> </p><p>— Claro que sí cariño — contestó Soojin con voz dulce. Soojin solía ser una persona calmada y tranquila a menos que jugasen con su paciencia. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema, ha sucedido algo?  — dijo apresurada con preocupación.</p><p> </p><p>— No, solo quiero hablar con vosotros. Con papá también.</p><p> </p><p>Su madre se relajó notablemente. — Debe estar a punto de llegar. Ayúdame a poner la mesa para la cena.</p><p> </p><p>Asintiendo, Jongho cogió los cubiertos y los colocó en el comedor. Sus manos estaban temblorosas debido a la emoción que le causaba preguntarle a sus padres si este año podría asistir a una escuela pública para el nuevo curso. Esperaba con ansias que sus padres fueran empáticos con sus sentimientos y de una vez le dejaran probar por sí mismo que podía cuidarse solo y ser el mejor en el control de poderes. Escuchó la cerradura de la puerta girar y su padre entró cansado. Con una sonrisa, le dio un abrazo de bienvenida y mientras su madre colocaba los platos de la cena, ellos dos tomaban asiento en la mesa.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día hoy? — preguntó Minjae mirándole a los ojos. Minjae se parecía muchísimo a Jongho. Definitivamente nadie dudaría un segundo al decir que Minjae era su padre. Sus ojos, nariz e incluso boca eran parecidas. Por otro lado, Jongho tenía una personalidad más parecida a la de su madre. </p><p> </p><p>— Bien, como siempre. Hoy he leído un libro sobre control de poderes. Dicen que puedes desarrollarlo mejor si practicas junto a otras personas. — su padre se tensó al oírle y carraspeó antes de contestar entre balbuceos.</p><p> </p><p>— No te creas todo lo que aparece en los libros, hijo. Eso es una sandez, los poderes saben controlarse por sí mismos, no necesitas socializar.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu padre tiene razón. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, no te servirá para nada. — replicó Soojin un tanto agresiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Pero papá… Podría mejorar y conseguir averiguar cuál es mi poder — su madre le interrumpió abruptamente — No. Mientras vivas en esta casa cumplirás nuestras decisiones y no hay más que hablar. Lo hacemos por tu bien y por tu beneficio aunque tú no te des cuenta.<br/>
<br/>
Él lo vio realmente injusto de parte de ellos, además de sentirse incomprendido. Si tan solo le dejasen esa mínima cosa, sería feliz. Se levantó, con una expresión en su cara que indicaba frustración.</p><p> </p><p>— Jongho, siéntate ahora mismo. — Minjae ordenó con tono severo, nunca se había puesto de esta manera con su hijo, no solo eso, sino que ese comportamiento no era muy típico de Jongho, le pareció muy caprichoso en él.</p><p> </p><p>— Lo siento papá, pero no puedo hacerlo. Siento que nunca voy a tener ninguna oportunidad si sigo haciendoos caso sin pararme a pensar en mí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>— No lo entiendes — objetó su madre con preocupación.</p><p> </p><p>— Pues explícamelo y así lo entenderé, porque ahora mismo lo único que creo es que me tratáis como si fuera una posesión que podéis manejar a vuestro antojo, como si solo fuera un simple poder más a vuestra disposición. — rebatió. </p><p> </p><p>— Es difícil de hacer, por eso deberías confiar más en nosotros. Te queremos hijo. — sus palabras intentaban sonar lo más dulce posibles para que Jongho no se molestara más de lo que estaba, pero no funcionó.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Cómo voy a confiar en vosotros si vosotros no confiáis en mí? — dijo exasperado Jongho marchándose hacia su habitación. Cerrando la puerta de un golpe, se tumbó en la cama pensando en una solución al problema. Quizás debía escapar esta noche y empezar a vivir por su cuenta. Mientras tanto, Minjae y Soojin se preguntaban si habían sido muy duros con su hijo y si sería mejor contarle la verdad antes de que cometiese una locura.<br/>
<br/>
Jongho sacó dos mochilas apresuradamente, guardando todo tipo de cosas necesarias y vitales. Cogió una buena cantidad de dinero y observó su ventana con firmeza antes de inhalar profundamente. Si iba a hacer esto, debía atenerse a las consecuencias. Oyó los pasos de sus padres acercándose a su habitación y sin dudar saltó por la parte de atrás de su casa.</p><p> </p><p>Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la solitaria habitación. — Jongho, ¿podemos pasar? Sabemos que estás enfadado hijo, pero queremos disculparnos contigo. Tienes razón. — solo les contestó el silencio. — ¿Jongho, estás dormido? —  pero seguían sin tener respuesta alguna. Insistieron un poco más, hasta que Soojin decidió abrir la puerta despacio, la escena que se encontraron fue una habitación vacía, desordenada y la ventana abierta de par en par.</p><p> </p><p>Jongho ya se encontraba lejos de allí, caminando confuso entre la penumbra de las calles de Kaeli.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de Jiki, esperamos que os guste y le deis mucho amor! Recordad compartirlo con vuestros amigos y que cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Casualidad imprevista.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[JONGHO P.O.V]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con la respiración agitada y el corazón bombeando a mil, corrí sujetando fuertemente las asas de mis mochilas hacia las calles desérticas bajo la luz de la luna. Mis pies ardían tras la carrera repentina y recuperando aliento, decidí sentarme en un banco solitario.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apoyé ambas mochilas en la fría acera y observé a mi alrededor. De repente, una ráfaga de temor inundó mi cuerpo y mi cabeza comenzó a imaginarse los peores escenarios posibles. ¿A dónde iría? Nunca había pisado más allá de mi barrio y no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba ahora mismo. Mi sentido de la orientación se había disipado por completo y escuché pasos acercándose a mí. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Me habían encontrado mis padres? ¿O tal vez un asesino en serie? No quería morir, soy demasiado joven, apenas había visto mundo. No obstante, mis pensamientos se detuvieron justo cuando sentí que esa presencia se sentó a mi lado, lo cual hizo que me sobresaltara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le observé fijamente, analizándolo con la mirada. Era un chico alto, con facciones afiladas y aura misteriosa. Tenía un kebab en su mano derecha y su vista se encontraba clavada en el horizonte, mientras mordía de vez en cuando su cena. En un segundo, su cabeza giró en mi dirección, sus ojos se posaron en los míos en un constante silencio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¿Por qué me miras? — soltó el desconocido abruptamente, aún mordiendo su kebab. — ¿Quieres un trozo? Pues es mío, chico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, por favor no me hagas daño, no quiero tu comida. — escupí con voz temblorosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El extraño me miró confuso, negando hacia ambos lados con su cabeza y dándole un nuevo mordisco a su cena. Apartando su vista de mí, pronunció en voz alta — Joder, qué rico está esto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seguidamente, el misterioso joven se levantó y comenzó a caminar alejándose del banco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¡Espera! — le grité desesperado. — Espera. No sé a dónde ir. Escucha, me he escapado de casa y ahora estoy completamente perdido. Tengo dinero, te puedo pagar, en serio. Déjame quedarme contigo, no sé qué me voy a encontrar ahí fuera. Mis padres me van a matar, pero no me dejaron otra opción. Es que, ¿puedes creértelo? Nunca me dejan libertad para nada, y por una vez que suplico asistir a un colegio normal como todo el mundo, me lo impiden. Bueno, ¿qué dices? Te puedo comprar otro de esos kebabs como agradecimiento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¿Y a mí qué me importa? — dijo cortante, masticando su comida. — Búscate una niñera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El miedo de nuevo se apoderó de mí al mismo tiempo que el rubio se alejaba por la acera. Si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, quizás quedaría tirado en la calle. Con todas mis fuerzas, corrí tras él y le agarré bruscamente del brazo, provocando que este cayera al suelo y su kebab se encontrase desparramado, aunque no tardó en incorporarse de nuevo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¡¿Qué haces?! Mi kebab… ¡Eres imbécil! — gritó furioso. Su cara comenzó a tornarse de color rojo, sus puños estaban apretados y algo comenzó a oler a quemado. Era su comida, estaba ardiendo. Con otro apretón brusco, lo aparté de las llamas y entre quejidos soltó maldiciones al ver su preciada cena hecha cenizas. — ¡Ves lo que me has hecho hacer! ¡Esto es por tu culpa! Ahora me he quedado sin cenar y el establecimiento acaba de cerrar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yo puedo cocinar para ti, hoy, mañana, pasado también. Solo te pido que a cambio me dejes quedarme en tu casa, aunque sea simplemente para dormir. Por favor, te lo suplico. — rogué poniendo mi mejor cara de lástima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con un suspiro relajó la tensión que llevaba acumulada y asentó. — Con esa condición. Además, no vas a hacer ruido, no me vas a molestar, no vas a tocar mis cosas personales, vas a pedirme permiso si quieres utilizar algo y recuérdalo bien. Estás. En. Mi. Propiedad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rápidamente agité mi cabeza dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que me había dicho. Sin desperdiciar un solo segundo y sin pronunciar una palabra más, comenzamos a andar hacia una dirección desconocida para mí, con ambas de mis mochilas a cuestas. Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos por el oscuro lugar, apenas iluminado por dos o tres farolas, hecho que convertía este sitio en un peligro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Esto… no nos hemos presentado… — dije un poco despavorido por la situación en la que me encontraba, me dijeron que no debía ir con desconocidos, mas no tenía otra alternativa, era esto o quedarme en la calle, y eso no me apetecía. — Me llamo Jongho, y soy del noventa y nueve…</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>— Yo me llamo Yeosang — me interrumpió, supongo que para que me callase, pues él no tenía intención de hablar por el camino. — Ya hemos llegado a mi piso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El edificio era algo antiguo, pero bonito, no sabía cómo definirlo, ¿vintage? Simplemente me quedé maravillado con la fachada al menos lo que podía ver ya que la penumbra no me lo permitía mucho. El interior tampoco se quedaba atrás, un buen rellano con un espejo grande y unas paredes decoradas con retratos clásicos, dejando un silbido escapar de entre mis labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Vamos, no te quedes ahí pasmado, que me has prometido una cena y tengo hambre — replicó impacientemente por lo que fuimos al ascensor y al poco ya estábamos en su hogar, que por cierto era bastante acogedor, lo suficiente para una o dos personas — Aquí tienes el salón, la cocina, el baño al fondo a la izquierda del pasillo, mi habitación la cual no puedes entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia o sino, te achicharro como he achicharrado mi difunto kebab, y al lado está la de invitados, donde dormirás tú.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No era muy agradable al primer momento que digamos pero al menos me dejaba estar en su morada un pequeño tiempo hasta que yo encontrase algo, sin embargo yo estaría ayudando en las tareas domésticas como cocinar o limpiar a parte de querer pagarle por estar hospedado aquí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me fui a la que era mi habitación dejando encima de la cama mi equipaje y después me dirigí a la cocina, él mientras tanto se echó en el sofá, hablando por teléfono con una sonrisa muy leve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Qué hago de cenar? — pregunté</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No lo sé, sorpréndeme. — respondió seco</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vale… — dije pensativo porque claro no sabía qué le gustaba y qué no por lo que curioseé en los armarios, en uno de ellos encontré paquetes de ramen instantáneo, por lo que saqué un par de ellos y puse a cocer el agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente él vino a la cocina por lo que me sorprendí y congelé el agua y la cazuela donde iba a hacer esos fideos instantáneos, pude ver la cara de frustración del rubio, metí la pata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ten cuidado la próxima vez, no me congeles la casa, aunque, ¿no tenías super fuerza o no sé qué rollo? Lo digo porque antes lo he notado. — no sabía qué responder, pues yo desconocía todo o la mayoría sobre mis habilidades — déjame que descongele todo esto — resopló a la vez que puso la mano para deshelar y se marchó, pero, ¿para qué había venido aquí? A lo mejor me quería preguntar algo o beber porque estaba un poco deshidratado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me percaté de que no estaba en el salón así que me entró la curiosidad, y empecé a explorar ese piso para averiguar dónde se encontraba él hasta que le escuché hablando por llamada con alguien:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Sí, es demasiado extraño que alguien tenga dos poderes, incluso puede que tenga más, quién sabe. Sí bueno habrá que confirmarlo. Vale, avisa a los demás, tenemos que hacer una reunión. Adiós. Sí, yo también te quiero. — colgó la llamada junto a un suspiro, yo me marché de nuevo a la cocina, el agua estaba hirviendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tardé mucho en hacer los fideos, eran tres minutos, pero se me hicieron bastante largos, por el simple hecho de que mi cabeza estaba llena, ¿de quién estaba hablando? ¿de mí? A lo mejor era coincidencia, ¿no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le llamé, puse dos cuencos, cada uno con su cantidad exacta y él al instante ya estaba en la cocina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pues al final sí que voy a cenar esta noche. — hizo un comentario jocoso el cual me sentó un poco mal, yo no hice nada con mala intención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que aproveche… — contesté, en el fondo estaba bastante triste por todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora, no sabía que mi vida sin mis padres era un escándalo, les estaba echando de menos, pero por otra parte estaba molesto porque nunca me aclararon nada, y todo esto se podía haber evitado con solo decirme la verdad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos comimos en silencio, yo me situaba en un bucle de reflexiones donde todo apuntaba que estaba actuando de forma inmadura, que debía confiar en ellos pero… ¿por qué tanto secretismo? Solo quería que fuesen sinceros conmigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —  Deja, ya me ocupo yo de fregar, tú vete a dormir que así no molestas a nadie.  —  me ordenó cual sargento, y yo no me podía negar porque esta no era mi casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que me fui a la habitación y me puse el pijama al poco viendo que me habían llamado varias veces. Deseé decirles que me encontraba bien, que estaba en buenas manos pero si yo cedía, perdía, como si de un juego se tratase. Al poco me dormí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al día siguiente, un portazo me despertó. Yo grité el nombre del chico sin respuesta alguna por toda la casa hasta que encontré una nota en la cocina:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me voy por un rato. No quemes mi casa. No toques mis cosas. Y sobre todo, no entres a mi habitación. Tienes acceso a la televisión, al baño y a la cocina a parte de la habitación.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La reunión.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang había salido temprano esa mañana. Se había asegurado de dejarle instrucciones claras al otro chico, sin preocuparse mucho por lo que le pudiera hacer a su pobre casa. La verdad es que el encuentro de la noche anterior le había parecido de lo más extraño, y sus sospechas no hicieron más que aumentar cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro poseía más de un poder (o eso aparentaba). Por esta razón era de vital importancia reunirse cuanto antes con los demás Jikis. Podía darse el caso de que una persona tuviera más de un poder, es cierto, se lo habían planteado a lo largo de los años pero nunca se habían enfrentado a una situación real como esa. En el camino hacia el Kaelum, Yeosang se dedicó a observar sus alrededores. La espectacular vista que disfrutaba cada vez que asistía eran algo inexplicables, pues su belleza le resultaba abrumadora. Se encontraba rodeado de nubes blancas y un cielo azul. Suspiró bajándose del barco flotante que le daba acceso al Kaelum, y observando el precioso palacio que se situaba tras esas doradas verjas, las puertas se abrieron lentamente ante la presencia del joven. Finalmente entrando al santuario, Yeosang se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones en la cual le esperaban impacientemente el resto de miembros. </p><p>Al abrir la puerta, una horda de quejidos y algún que otro saludo amistoso le recibieron al llegar. Se sentó en una silla, dirigiéndoles una mirada algo bohemia.</p><p>— Ya era hora de que llegaras. — bufó el más bajito de la sala. — Eres tú quién nos ha llamado con tanta urgencia. <br/><br/>— Sí, sí, lo siento, hyung. Estaba asegurándome de que mi casa quedara en buenas manos.<br/><br/>— ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tenemos que saber? — preguntó el guardián del aire. </p><p>— He encontrado alguien que parece poseer control sobre dos poderes. No afirmo que sea el Kanshisha, pero puede darnos una pista clave de cómo funciona la gente poli-poderosa, si es que existen más, y cómo llegar o acercarnos al verdadero Kanshisha. — soltó de sopetón el rubio.</p><p>— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundido su novio. — Eso son palabras mayores, Yeosang.</p><p>— Solo aviso. Yo creo que deberíamos tenerlo vigilado, al menos por un tiempo. De todas formas, se está quedando en mi casa.</p><p>— ¿¡Qué!? — volvió a sonar en la habitación, esta vez de parte del pelirrojo. — ¿Pero a ti se te va la olla, o qué? Se supone que eres un Jiki, tienes que ser más cauto, tener más astucia.</p><p>Recostandose en el respaldo de su silla, Yeosang movió su mano hacia arriba y abajo restándole importancia a lo que Mingi le decía. — No es para tanto. Cuando nos conocimos, me tiró un kebab al suelo. No creo que sea muy peligroso, a menos que se dedique a asesinar kebabs en serie. </p><p>— Yeosang. — le dijo serio el de pelo moreno. — ¿Estás seguro de que te enseñó dos poderes? No queremos tener una falsa alarma con un asunto tan importante. </p><p>— Hm… Bueno, estoy seguro de que uno es el control del hielo. — contestó recordando su cazuela congelada. — Pero el otro es fuerza sobrehumana… Quizás el chaval simplemente tiene unos brazos fornidos. Ahora que recuerdo, no estaba mal.</p><p>Seonghwa le tiró una mirada asesina ante sus palabras y se tragó el orgullo que aún le quedaba. Suponía que su novio estaba bromeando como las últimas mil veces.</p><p>— Bueno, entonces vigílalo el tiempo que esté en tu casa y mantenos informados. — decantó Hongjoong, que solía tomar las decisiones importantes. — Si ves algo raro o sospechoso, nos avisas. Ahora, cada uno que siga realizando sus tareas diarias y su entrenamiento. Cada día es importante. </p><p>Con esto último, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron en marcha para realizar las labores del Kaelum. Yeosang se dirigió hacia la gran biblioteca del palacio, con Seonghwa pisándole los talones. Con un agarre brusco, Seonghwa giró a Yeosang sobre sus pasos y le hizo detenerse en seco. </p><p>— ¿No me vas a saludar? — preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.</p><p>Yeosang alzó una ceja escéptico — Hola. — contestó simplemente y quiso seguir con su camino, pero de nuevo la mano de Seonghwa le impidió continuar.</p><p>— Yo estaba pensando más bien en otro tipo de saludo… — respondió el más alto. — ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes a un desconocido "fornido" en tu apartamento?</p><p>Yeosang soltó una carcajada ante el interrogatorio repentino de su novio. — No te preocupes, ya te lo he dicho antes. Ese chaval no mataría ni a una mosca, pero le quiero tener vigilado. — terminó, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca? Quiero buscar un par de libros que nos puedan servir para investigar.</p><p>El contrario asintió, tomando de la mano al más bajo se dirigieron hacia la gran sala. Al entrar, una infinidad de estanterías con libros sagrados les dieron la bienvenida. Yeosang comenzó a buscar algún libro entre las repisas que pudiera darles información sobre la dualidad de poderes. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro abrazaba al otro por la espalda, sin hacer ningún movimiento.</p><p>— Oye, que te he traído para que me ayudes, no para que me molestes, pesado. — se quejó el rubio.</p><p>— ¿Así tratas al amor de tu vida? — replicó Seonghwa, haciendo una cara que él debía pensar que era tierna.</p><p>— Estamos trabajando, ahora no. De verdad, se supone que tú eres el maduro de esta relación. — negó con la cabeza el bajito, aún teniendo al moreno pegado a su espalda como una lapa.</p><p>En la otra punta del Kaelum, San y Wooyoung se encontraban caminando hacia las afueras del castillo. Conversaban sobre cosas triviales, aunque el tema principal era el chico desconocido viviendo en la casa de Yeosang.</p><p>— ¿Pero tú crees en serio que con lo borde que es Yeosang ha metido a un extraño en su casa? — cuestionó el pelinegro.</p><p>— No lo sé. — contestó el pelimorado, ambos adentrándose ya en la ciudad, Kaeli. — Tal vez se lo ha imaginado, tal vez diga la verdad. Ya sabes cómo es él, cada día es una aventura.</p><p>No muy lejos de dónde se situaban los dos chicos, una presencia tenebrosa rondaba a sus alrededores. Silencioso, seguía de cerca los pasos de los Jikis y ajustó su oído para poder captar información. Era una oportunidad única, pocas veces se podía ver a los Jikis andando con tanta tranquilidad por las calles.</p><p>— No creo que sea el Kanshisha, — argumentó San — por lo que nos ha descrito no tiene mucho conocimiento de este mundo.</p><p>— Ya, pero ¿y si lo es? ¿Qué haremos al respecto? Llevamos siglos preparándonos para su llegada pero siempre imaginamos que lo descubriríamos cuando el Kanshisha fuera un niño pequeño para así poder entrenarle.</p><p>— Si lo es, llevamos unos cuantos años de retraso. — rio levemente el moreno. — Pero recuerda que el Kanshisha es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos. Quizás el entrenamiento se le haga pan comido. — declaró San, acercándose a su acompañante para darle un veloz beso en los labios. </p><p>A su vez, el hombre que les seguía a las espaldas apartó la mirada con una mueca de asco, alejándose paulatinamente ahora que ya tenía la información que quería. Adentrándose entre las sombras, Hanse puso rumbo hacia un lugar escondido, donde se refugiaban todo su clan junto a su jefe. Zuho iba a ponerse muy contento en cuanto le contara las nuevas noticias.</p><p>Tras un par de horas, Seonghwa y Yeosang se dirigían hacia el apartamento del último. No habían conseguido mucho, lo único que habían obtenido eran unas marcas violetas en ambos cuellos tras la insistencia de Seonghwa en limitarle la investigación. Justo al entrar, vieron varios objetos flotar en el aire y a Jongho debajo, intentando parar la situación. Al verles, Jongho se detuvo en seco y los objetos cayeron al mismo tiempo, provocando un ruido ensordecedor en el piso.</p><p>— Lo siento, — dijo Jongho rápidamente, agachándose a recoger un jarrón que estaba hecho añicos en el suelo — no era mi inten- ¡Auch! — gritó al cortar una de sus falanges con el cristal.</p><p>Los instintos de protección del más alto salieron disparados, y como si de un rayo se tratase, fue corriendo a buscar un botiquín con el que curar al chico sin nombre hasta ahora.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? — oyó a su novio preguntar desde el salón, probablemente asegurándose de que la herida no era muy grave.</p><p>Al llegar, Seonghwa se agachó a su lado y le tomó del brazo para observar su herida. No quería admitirlo, pero Yeosang tenía razón diciendo que el chico estaba fuerte. Sin embargo, lo que capturó la atención de los dos Jikis fue ver cómo la pequeña hendidura de su piel iba curándose a una velocidad anormal, hasta desaparecer por completo, como si nunca se hubiera hecho daño.</p><p>El pelinegro y el rubio se miraron fijamente, ahora estaban seguros de que Jongho era la persona que habían estado esperando todo este tiempo.</p><p>— Tenemos que hablar con los demás. — ordenó Seonghwa, conociendo ahora la gravedad del asunto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>